A normal day
by Lunesme
Summary: My morning started like any other. Wake up, shower, start the morning shift at the flower shop, head out to the hospital, little did I know that my life would forever be changed after today.


A normal day (title revising is needed)

-Summery-

My morning started like any other. Wake up, shower, start the morning shift at the flower shop, head out to the hospital, Little did I know that my life would forever be changed after today.

Chapter 1

As I lay peacefully sleeping on my bed I hear this horrible beeping noise.

I grunt damn alarm clock I curse under my breath. I yawn, stretch and fight the urges of falling back into to the warm bliss that is sleep.

Then with all the will power I could muster up I get out of bed.

Beginning my morning ritual I shower then just as I am starting to enjoy the blistering heat on my sore aching muscles my mother screams at me to get out.

I hurriedly get dressed and brush my teeth and comb my hair.

Jog down the stairs of the family compound and head to the flower shop, open the store doors and begin my morning shift.

By late afternoon I end my shift at the flower shop and head out for the hospital for the night shift.

As I walk through the doors of the hospital I am greeted by an elder nurse at the front desk, Konba wa Yamanaka-san _**( konba wa mean good afternoon in Japanese)**_.

I great back and smile at the nurse Konba wa yoruiki san.

I start to head to the locker room and change into my hospital uniform.

As I start heading out to the front desk to ask Yoruiki –san were I am needed Naruto, and Kiba burst through the doors.

The first thing I notice is how badly beaten, scratched and bruised they were, then I look again and I notice Naruto carrying a beaten Hinata and Kiba carrying Akamaru I sprint over to them and immediately nurses around including Sakura start taking bringing them into rooms to be treated Naruto couldn't walk properly but was hanging on to Hinata for dear life not letting her go.

After Sakura took Hinata and Naruto away I immediately start bring over Kiba to a nearby room he laid Akamaru on a bed and then fell to the floor out of depleted strength.

I try standing him up from the floor when I have him in a standing position I wrap one of his arms around my shoulders he winced in pain and I wrap a secure arm around his waist trying to support his weight.

As I lay him on the bed he speaks his raspy voice telling me to call his sister and take care of Akamaru and then faints out of exhaustion.

I nod and pop my head out of the room and call for a nurse to fetch Hana Inuzuka. Before I began healing him I noticed he had blood on his black leather jacket I thought it was Akamarus initially but I noticed its coming from a gash on his chest.

I begin removing his jacket with careful not to disturb his injury and cause him more pain.

I see the wound but there's still his mesh under shirt to take care off. After removing all his shirts I begin cleaning the gash across his chest and his body jerked in pain when the alcohol made contact with the wound.

I bit my lower lip hating having to cause his pain, as I finish cleaning out the wound I check him for more serious injuries I then notice he has another blood pool on his thigh then I work on taking off his remaining clothes.

Blushing at his half naked state but snap myself back into consciousness.

_**Damn it Ino get it together heal him first then stare at his body.**_

Content with the thought I went back to dressing his wounds although not as bad as the cut on his chest the gash on his thigh was still pretty bad.

After I was done cleaning that wound I started dressing the wound with bandages.

Then I went back to his main wound, the gash on his chest.

I started relaxing my mind and got my chakra flowing to my hands to start the mystical palm technique.

When I was half way through the healing, Hana burst through the doors of the room I was in then comes up next to me and ask about Kiba's wounds.

After I told her about the mission and how Naruto and Hinata were being treated by Sakura she asked for Akamaru.

Motioning with my head to the bed next to me she picked up Akamaru and told me she was taking him over to the vet to heal his wounds saying he should recover soon nothing grave at first sight seems to be wrong.


End file.
